Socialist Party (Westland)
|ideology = Strassonism |international affiliation = Socialist International |colours = Maroon, Yellow |seats1_title = National Assembly of Westland |seats1 = |website = www.sozalitik.vs|flag = |political position = Far Left|political_position = Far Left}}The Socialist Party (Westlandic: Иozaгıтıᴋпaятı Sozalitikparti), officially known as the 'Socialist Party of the Westlandic People's Republic '(Westlandic: ) is the founding, and ruling political party of the Westlandic People's Republic. It is the only political party permitted to exist and stand candidates for election to the National Assembly, with the exception of those organisations which are endorsed and affiliated with the Socialist Party through the Westland Socialist Front. The party maintains a unitary government and has centralised control over the state, military, and media. The current leader of the party is Chancellor Oska Stärk. The party's main ideology revolves around, and reflects the ideology Strassonism and the ideals of Mikail Strasson, which according to the constitution is the national ideology of the state. The Socialist Party was founded in 1885, by several trade unions coming together to support workers rights following Westland's industrial revolution which bore the brunt on the Working Classes. At first, the party was small and had no political representation until the late 19th century when the franchise was rolled out to all men and women over 18 in 1890. Following this, the part quickly gained support and won the general election in 1893, and subsequently set about a wide range of changes. With far more left leaning policies beginning to formulate in the minds of most people in the country. However, the once ruling Traditionalist Party won the elections in 1903, and later in 1908, however the Socialists regained office in the 1913 elections, remaining until 1923. When Westland transitioned into a Republic with the Socialists at the forefront of the constitutional change transitioning into a socialist state. History The beginning of the Socialist Party can be found in the Westlandic Industrial Revolution in the late 19th century. The Socialist Party was founded in 1885, by several trade unions coming together to support workers rights following Westland's industrial revolution which bore the brunt on the Working Classes. At first, the party was small and had no political representation until the late 19th century when the franchise was rolled out to all men and women over 18 in 1890. Following this, the part quickly gained support and won the general election in 1893, and subsequently set about a wide range of changes. With far more left leaning policies beginning to formulate in the minds of most people in the country. However, the once ruling Traditionalist Party won the elections in 1903, and later in 1908, however the Socialists regained office in the 1913 elections, remaning until 1923. When Westland transitioned into a Republic with the Socialists at the forefront of the constitutional change transitioning into a socialist state. Throughout the initial decades of Socialist Westland the party played a very large part of its domestic and foreign affairs, involving itself in Great Engineering works, such as that of Chancellor Rik Burkösson during the 1930's, which included the construction of Vikunö and the reorganisation of state administration. Following the outbreak of the Second World War in 1939, the official Socialist Party policy was neutrality initially, however in October 1940, it broke its silence and released a statement condemning the Nazi controlled Germany and the actions of the Axis Powers, in 1943 the party's membership in conjunction with the government permitted Westlandic support in both personnel and equipment to the Normandy Landings in 1944. During the Cold War Period and the Ideology Crisis the party wished to distance itself from the Marxist aligned Eastern Bloc and the Soviet Union. Several scandals over Marxist-leaning members of the party being ejected in the early 1970's led to controversy over the party's inclusive policies. Marxist and Leninist leaning party members were ejected from their office or membership if their tendencies were revealed, allowing the party to condemn the ideologies that were dominant in the Soviet Union and it's allies. This also occurred in several other Strassonist parties across the world, most notably that of neighboring Britannia. Since the 1990's, the party has looked to open ties with over Strassonist and moderate Socialist parties across the world, including that of Britannia and Sierra. A series of scandals over corruption of Socialist Party government officials during 2001 and 2002 led to their fast ejection from the party and led to tighter restrictions on the rights of party officials. One of the most notable of these was Alexanda Fisha, a former Assembly member who was convicted of two accounts of child abuse, using his status as an official to further his perversions. In January 2015 Socialist Party National Assembly member Klaus Batta was discharged from the Assembly and ejected from Socialist Party membership after it arose he had past connections with the illegal terrorist group Glorrikvahat. He is currently awaiting trial in police custody. In June of 2017, online journalist Slavi Morozoff was arrested on charges of sedition and "ideological conspiracy" by Westlandic authorities over his online writings. The article that got him arrested was one that advocated for "serious and immediate" reforms to Strassonism and he declared his support for the reformist faction of the Socialist Party. He also criticized Stratton citing that he acted "too-marxist". His trial was suspended in September and he's been placed under house arrest, but has received support from various outside sources, particularly the Free Westland Association. Ideology and Policies See Main: Strassonism According to the Official Party Manifesto, which was first published in 1895, the official ideology of the Socialist Party of the Westlandic People's Republic is Strassonism. Strassonism is a form of Socialism, which follows the ideals of Westlandic philosophist, artist, writer and political theorist Mikail Strasson who was one of the most influential figures of the Westlandic Revolution in 1923. Strassonism employs the other ideologies of Progressivism, anti-communism, anti-americanism, Anti-clericalism, anti-imperialism and involves the establishment of a strict ideology centred around radical racial, sexual and gender equality levying harsh punishments, and making social outcasts of racists, homophobes, religious fundamentalists, and right wing advocates, for the progression, and development of the human race to a better future and subsequent survival. Alongside Strassonism, the Socialist Party's ideology also incorporates a policy of Civic Nationalism, which is described as a a non-xenophobic form of nationalism, which is compatible with the policies of equality of Strassonism. Civic Nationalism also encourages the legitimisation of the state through large scale political participation which is delivered through Referendums and Legislative Elections in the Westlandic political system. Party Factions Within the Socialist Party alongside the mainstream Strassonists, there are several distinct factions which divide the party's members on an ideological and moral basis. While almost all follow the official party ideology of Strassonism, there are several disagreements about its tenets, most notably, the divide on the spread of Strassonist ideals. One of the most notable party factions, include the 'Radicals' who advocate, and are true believers in, the Sociania concept, in which Westland should be working towards spreading the ideals of Strassonism, by creating a global socialist state. Radical Strassonists have been growing in numbers in recent years, which explains a shift in the party's foreign policy towards active expansion, as exemplified in Westland's actions relating to the Flemish Revolution in 2014. The radicals have an established caucus in the National Assembly voting together on specific issues. Notable radicals include de facto caucus leader Sofi Artz. Another considerable party faction is the 'Isolationsists', who advocate a more inward look on policy, and less focus on foreign expansion and intervention, believing that Westland could become a Strassonist utopia, if enough of the party's focus was spent on developing the country as a whole and less on the expansion of the ideology and the state. While this faction numbers far fewer than the 'Radicals', they still have a considerable sway in National Assembly decisions. Notabl Isolationists include Chancellor Oska Stärk. Another notable party faction are the 'Reformists', who advocate for the Strassonist state in Westland to be reformed to accommodate modern times. Reformists are supporters of the Strassonist ideology, but believe that certain aspects of it can be altered and reformed to both fit with modern times and retain what supports call 'ideological consistency' citing that Westland has capitalist elements within its economy despite the inherit anti-capitalist nature of Strassonism. Reformists also seek a more peaceful means of spreading Strassonism beyond the usage of radio and other propaganda means believing that outsiders will reject Strassonism if they aren't properly exposed to what it is. Notable reformists include Leszek Cerny. Category:Westlandic People's Republic Category:Political parties